Madotsuki vs. Frisk
Madotsuki vs Frisk.png|Pufflehugs Madotsuki vs Frisk (Dio).jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Madotsuki vs. Frisk is a "What-If?" episode of Death Battle featuring Madotsuki from Yume Nikki against Frisk from Undertale. Description Two slayers of populations will face of in this match. Which genocidal killer will come out on top? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Most people have wished at least for a moment that somebody they disliked wasn't alive. But few have the guts to do the deed themselves. Boomstick: However, these two clearly have no problem slaying all in their way. Wiz: Madotsuki, slayer of the Dream World. Boomstick: And Frisk, slayer of the Underground. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Madotsuki (Cue Pink Sea) Wiz: The Dream World was created to turn girls deemed "evil" good. These attempts never succeeded, but they kept trying. However, no attempt went worse than the first one. Boomstick: That is, until the sixth attempt. Wiz: Things were perfectly normal for a while. Madotsuki went around collecting the effects like she was told to. Boomstick: However, that all changed when she encountered the first attempt, Poniko. Wiz: Poniko shooed Madotsuki by becoming a dream eater known as Uboa. This caused Madotsuki to become insane. She soon slayed a majority of the dream world's population. Boomstick: She achieved this using the Knife effect, the most deadly of the effects. Wiz: Other useful effects include the Cat effect, which lures opponents closer to her. Boomstick: The Bicycle effect, which doubles her speed. Wiz: The Umbrella effect, which allows her to summon rain. Boomstick: The Demon effect, which as you probably guessed, turns her into a demon. Not that she wasn't already one. Wiz: The Yuki Onna effect, which allows her to summon snow. Boomstick: The Hat and Scarf effect, which allows her to not be cold. Oh, and become a snowman. Snow-woman? Snowgirl? I don't know. Wiz: The Stoplight effect, which allows her to freeze time. Boomstick: The Midget effect, which makes her tiny and allows her to split herself into six tiny Madotsukis. Madotsuki? I still don't know. Wiz: The Medamaude effect, which allows her to teleport. Boomstick: The Witch effect, which allows her to fly on a broomstick and use magic. Wiz: The Triangle Kerchief effect, which allows her to becoming invisible. Boomstick: However, no effect comes close to the power that her own Dream Eater form possesses. It would have went on destroy not only the Dream World, but also itself had it not been stopped. Wiz: However, Madotsuki can only change to this form if the Yume Nikki is destroyed. Boomstick: In the end, Madotsuki is nearly unstoppable. Frisk (Cue Stronger Monsters) Wiz: There was once a time where humans and monsters lived peacefully. However, war broke out and the humans banished the monsters to the underground. Boomstick: That's good to know. I guess I don't have to check under the bed when I go to sleep anymore. Wiz: Riiight. Anyway, 8 humans fell into the Underground. Seven died, but one lived. Boomstick: Their name is Frisk. And god forbid you ever come face-to-face with her. You'll probably die. Wiz: Frisk singlehandedly slayed a majority of the underground. Boomstick: Sounds familiar. Wiz: In fact, the only three monsters to not get killed by her in a battle screen were Monster Kid, Sans and ASGORE. However, Frisk probably would have killed Monster Kid and ASGORE if Undyne and Flowey didn't interupt. Boomstick: Wait, I could have sworn Sans died at her hand. Wiz: Well, the kill count doesn't technically go up after the battle, so it's safe to assume he survived. Boomstick: Frisk's best weapon is the Worn Dagger, which she recognizes as the "Real Knife". Wiz: Frisk's best armour is the Heart Locket, which she recognizes as "The Locket". Boomstick: Frisk's other weapons include the Tough Glove, the Burnt Pan and the Stick. That stick is the best distraction ever. It manages to distract dogs, skeletons and even people watching TV. Wiz: Frisk's true power comes from her SOUL, the very culmination of her being. It is her most vulnerable point, but also her greatest weapon. It is what creates her DETERMINATION. And her DETERMINATION is powerful. Boomstick: She also has a button on her phone that turns it into a gun. No, I didn't make that up. She really does. Wiz: Frisk is a manipulator, a backstabber and absolutely insane. Boomstick: And most of all, she is absolutely determined to win. Death Battle! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight (Cue It's Raining Somewhere Else) The camera is pointed at Madotsuki's balcony. It pans to her desk, and focuses on the Yume Nikki. Ink begins pouring out of the Yume Nikki. The ink eventually forms into Dream Madotsuki. "Now that I've slain the Dream World, I'll slay the real world!", she said. She grabs the Yume Nikki and jumps down the balcony. She lands on the ground and collapses into a puddle of ink. The ink quickly reforms back into Madotsuki. She chuckles at this. The camera then moves to a street in the city. The ground begins cracking. Suddenly, a huge chasm forms. Out of the chasm climbs Frisk, wielding her knife. "Heh, one world down, one to go.", she says. Frisk then notices Madotsuki, who notices her back. The two stare at each other. Sans peaks out of the chasm, still wounded from the early fight with Frisk. "I'd better stop this kid now, before this gets out of hand.", '''said Sans, "Wait, the girl they're staring at seems pretty intimidating. Perhaps..."' Fight '(Cue Enemy Approaching)' Madotsuki equips the Knife effect and begins running at Frisk. She swings her knife, but Frisk dodges and slashs Madotsuki with her knife in return. Madotsuki flinches and Frisk get ready for her next attack. Madotsuki equips Medamaude and teleports behind Frisk. Frisk turns around and gets punched in the face by the giant hand. Madotsuki equips Knife again and tries to stab Frisk, but Frisk intercepts Madotsuki's blade with one of her own. Madotsuki overpowers Frisk, which leads to Frisk's knife being launched into a nearby wall. Frisk begins running towards her knife, but Madotsuki equips Cat and brings Frisk back to her. Frisk uses a distraction of her own, the stick. She tosses it, and Madotsuki's animal instincts take over. She begins chasing the stick, but then realizes the trick and switches to the Stoplight effect. The Stoplight goes red, and Madotsuki walks in front of the frozen Frisk. She then turns the stoplight green and kicks Frisk. Madotsuki unequips Stoplight. Frisk puts on the Tough Glove and punches Madotsuki. Madotsuki equips Umbrella and then equips Demon. She claps her hands and lightning strikes Frisk. The lightning paralyses Frisk. Madotsuki then equips Bike and rides away from Frisk. '(Cue Snowdin Town Genocide)' When Frisk recovers from the paralysis, it is snowing. Frisk walks around and stumbles upon a snowman. Frisk decides that this is a good opportunity to heal, and takes a piece of the snowman. Frisk tries to bite down on the snow, but bites her hand instead. The snow had disappeared! '(Music turns Off)' Frisk turns back to the snowman to find Madotsuki standing where it once was. Madotsuki equips the Knife and stabs Frisk. Frisk falls down, and begins vanishing. Her body completely vanishes, leaving only her soul. The soul breaks in two. Madotsuki turns around and begins walking away. '''But it refused.' (Cue ASGORE) Frisk's body began reappearing. Once it completely reformed, Frisk ran to her knife and picked it up. She then ran towards Madotsuki and slashed her. Madotsuki equips Witch and begins flying away. Frisk tosses the Torn Notebook at Madotsuki, causing her to fall off her broomstick. Madotsuki then equips Triangle Kerchief and becomes invisible. Frisk begins looking around, but can't see her. Madotsuki then equips Midget and splits into six. The six midgets then pick Frisk up and smack her into the ground. Frisk then smacks five of the midgets with the Burnt Pan, leaving only the original Madotsuki. Madotsuki equips Witch and begins flying away again, but Frisk presses the yellow button on her phone, giving her a Yellow Soul. The soul begins shooting Madotsuki down. Frisk then runs up to Madotsuki and tries to slash her, but Madotsuki equips Medamaude and teleports above her. Madotsuki then equips Stoplight and crushes Frisk with it. Madotsuki then equips Knife and attempts to stab Frisk, but her Knife hits the Heart Locket instead. Frisk slashes Madotsuki again. The slash lethally wounded Madotsuki. She falls onto the ground, immobilized by the pain. Frisk then leaves Madotsuki to bleed out. With the little energy Madotsuki had left. She took out the Yume Nikki and stabbed it with her Knife. She then began transforming. (Cue Megalovania) Madotsuki finishes transforming into the Dream Eater. It begins consuming the entire city. Frisk tries to run away, but she has trouble keeping up. Sans tries his best not to get sucked up. Frisk's body eventually falls apart in the Dream Eater's suction, leaving only her soul. Her soul resists, but eventually fails and gets sucked up as well. KO! Sans is relieved by this, which causes him to drop his guard and get sucked up as well. Results (Cue Toriningen Party) Boomstick: Welp, that world's fucked. Wiz: Madotsuki's power and arsenal matched and surpassed Frisk's. Boomstick: Frisk may have killed a bunch of real creatures, but Madotsuki killed a bunch of surreal creatures in the Dream World, so that's also much more of a feat. Wiz: The Dream Eater was also leagues above any creature in the Underground or Dream World. Boomstick: In the end, Frisk just sucked. Wiz: The winner is Madotsuki. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Pufflehugs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016